Trick Or Tear?
by Loco Vampire
Summary: Blu , Jewel, and the children held a Halloween Memorial Night together in jungle. But A mysterious bird with red eyes was watching them from the darkness, especially Savannah. (Happy Halloween)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey Oh! I came back with another new story. ****This is a ****Two****-Shot that I made to celebrate the ****Thanksgiving****. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

* * *

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trick Or Tear?**

Halloween season was one of the most eagerly awaited by the birds in the jungle, especially for the family of the Spix macaws, because Blu had been preparing for a party since the first day he had decided to stay in the wild. He had taught his family about the Halloween, especially to all of his friends. Fortunately, Halloween celebrations were held by a thanksgiving with visiting the neighbors while wearing ghost themed costumes and bringing a basket for candies and others. Also, they did a picture night together in an open area of the jungle to remember the moment. They all listened to the guides from Blu, whom was wearing a bird-sized vampire costume.

"Okay, kids, don't cause any troubles, because this place is really haunted. You know that under this tree is the place where the Legendary Owls of Ga'hoole were buried, don't you? There might be a 'spirit' that was disturbed by little kids who played around here. Okay, Mom and Dad are gonna leave you here first, because we will be working on a few things for the party." Blu turned to his wife, "Come on, Jewel. Let's go!" After Blu had left, Tiago approached his mother, whom was wearing a bird-sized witch costume, "Mama, is it true that the Guardians died in here?"

Jewel smiled and rolled her eyes. She warmly stared at her son's face, "Only in your little bird dreams, honey. Be careful with those 'spirits', okay?" Jewel flew leaving her three children alone in the jungle and followed her husband.

"Here we go again, oh what a ghoulish story!" Savannah sighed while crossing her wings on her chest.

"Why the heck do you keep on grumbling, anyway? Do you feel something really 'weird' in this place?" Jasmine said, as she had been noticing some odd signs of her sister.

"Well, being able to see ghosts is very **uncomfortable**, you know."

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'ghosts'?"

"Okay, let me tell you my experiences, Bia. Once, when I was going to bed, I saw a long-haired grinning woman's face appeared at the ceiling. And then, when I going to the bathroom at night, I heard a creepy giggling voice behind me. Ohhh, so scary! There is a time, when I was reading a book at midnight, somebody knocked on the window many times!"

"Carla, p-please stop it! You know that I-I hate such a spooky story, right?" Jasmine whined.

"-and then, when I was standing in front of a mirror, there was a white smiling shadow passed behind me. Her face was also visible. There was a lot of blood and bruises and-"

"Carlaaaa~! Come on, you're scaring me~! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Enough with those things!" Jasmine hugged her sister while taking attention to her surroundings.

Savannah just giggled seeing her little sister getting frightened by her ghost experiences. Imperceptibly, the photo shoot was almost done, just waiting for a few more portraits. Then, it was Savannah's turn, she immediately flew onto a nearby tree branch and called her little brother to follow her. "Bobby, over here! Let's take a picture here. Nobody else wants to take a picture on this tree anyway," Savannah said when being questioned by her brother why she was the only one who wanted to pose on a high place. And then, Tiago photographed her. However, when they checked the picture, Savannah saw a peculiarity in it. She saw two red glowing dots which were located right behind her body in the picture. They looked like a wild beast's eyes.

"Sis, why is your face so pale?" Tiago asked innocently.

"Don't you see that there is a ghost in my picture?! There's no worth even if I use such a nice pose but there's an ugly ghost behind it! Oh, man! This is suck!"

"What? Where? There isn't any 'ghost' in this picture," Tiago raised his right eyebrow while examining the picture in his wing.

"It's your own fault, Carla! After all, why do you have to keep on being noisy around here? Papa has said to us that this place is haunted, but everything you did is just playing around here! You just disturbed t-t-those 'spirits', Carla!" Jasmine yelled when she saw her sister continually cursing her own picture. Savannah only frowned, while Tiago laughed at her.

_Something's strange__, I knew it_, Savannah thought, but she ignored it. She continued the photo shoot along with her brother and sister.

However, the oddities were increasingly making Savannah become more curious. As soon as she completed her photo shoot, she immediately walked towards the woods. Her confusion increased, when she saw a fire light walking on the tree's branches.

She continued to watch the fire closely. Although a bit dim, the burned area was the most visible than the others. Savannah tried to approach the fire, and when she turned around ...

A hideous macaw with scary red eyes appeared in front of her.

_Here we go again_, Savannah thought a bit scared. Although she was used to seeing ghosts, for some reason, the one she had just seen was very creepy.

Faintly, she looked at him, but the red eyed stared back angrily at her, the yellow feathers on his body were full of blood stains. The bird's face revealed a sinister grin. Surprisingly, Savannah just froze in front of him.

The red-hooded bird approached Savannah. He slowly walked to her with his only-one talon, which made Savannah increasingly wanted to run away from him, but she couldn't. Both Jasmine and Tiago didn't realize Savannah's fear at all, they were still busy cleaning up the photograph tools.

As if he could hear Savannah's bad words, his grin became wider. It was so wide that his mouth almost reached the earholes. Blood came out of his mouth, making his face get creepier than before. He growled, making a very frightening voice. The growl then was followed by an evil chuckle, which made his mouth as if it was getting ripped wide open, revealing his mouth with black colored blood.

And before Savannah could even blink, his armored strong talon pinned her small body onto the ground, making Savannah whimpered as she tried to catch her breath. The bird chuckled in evil tone.

"**Ae small yet puffy female baby blue macaw alone in zee jungle! This is me lucky day! How CRAZY IS THIS?!"** The bird shrieked in overjoyed, as he kept pinning down his prey hard on the ground with his one armored talon. Savannah cried for help while shredding tears of fear.

Jasmine suddenly felt something bad, and quickly she started to find where those weird things were. She extremely got shock when she saw Savannah lying on the cold ground alone while crying. Jasmine knew for sure that 'something' was holding her sister to keep her from flying away.

_Oh no!_ The young blue macaw cried while flapping her wings as fast as she could to save her sister from the death. "PLEASE, LET HER GO! SHE DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

The red-hooded bird heard a flapping noise coming to his way. When he looked up, he saw the young female blue macaw landing in front of him. The bird quickly released the grip from his prey and gave them a space. Savannah sat upright and gasped for air, as Jasmine wrapped her tiny wings around her beloved sister. The scary bird only watched this moment in front of them, his dark-red eyes slowly turned into a pair of beautiful green eyes. And he whispered to himself, **"This one's different."**

"It's okay. It's already gone, Carla. Don't worry, it's okay. I'm here for you," Jasmine tried to calm her sister down, but Savannah suddenly screamed in panic and flew away.

"AAAHHH! L-L-LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jasmine then looked back at the tree in front of her, the red-hooded bird was maybe invisible to her, nevertheless she could still feel his existence.

"Please, we're really sorry for everything, 'Sir'. She is just still pissed of, that's all. S-she didn't mean to judge you, 'Sir'," Jasmine whispered. Just then, the bird smiled warmly in response.

"_It's okay, kid. I understand,"_ the bird said as he slowly faded away in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Savannah was still flying away as fast as her body could carry her. She kept flying, flying and flying...

...until everything became so dark.

* * *

**-/-/-/- To -/-/-/-**

**-\-\-\- Be -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- Continued -/-/-/-**

**Okay, just like what you see, Blu and Jewel's kids maybe have different characters from the movie. I type it Savannah, not Carla; it's Jasmine, not Bia; and it's also Tiago, not Bobby. Because I haven't seen Rio 2 yet, I don't have any idea how they are acting like. Stay tuned for chapter 2. Reviews are always appreciated. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Here is the second chapter, guys****.**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk : Thanks. Yep, Blu was wearing a vampire costume. Probably he has became a 'Loco Vampire' fan XD. Don't worry, they'll be fine. **

**kyle the blue macaw : Why thank you. :D  
**

**Jeff117 : Yes, Savannah's poor indeed. :)**

**Cobalt the Spix Macaw : Yep, it is creepy. Thanks. I know, an idea came up to wear a vampire costume. :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

* * *

**Enjoy, everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trick Or Tear?**

"_Hey, is she awake yet?"_

"_I think so. Look at her wing, it's moving."_

"_Ohhh, it's her own fault anyway. I've warned her not to cause any troubles, but she was just uhhh- saying those bad words again."_

"_Oh, I've got an idea! Let's take her back to the __**other world**__ along with us!"_

Savannah, who was still half-unconscious, got surprised by the statement. She slowly opened her blue eyes, just then she felt as if her heart got hit.

The red-hooded bird appeared once again right in front of her face, still glaring with his scary red eyes. Savannah was surrounded with empty darkness around her and the bird chuckled in evil tone.

"**How do ye feel, kid? Yer spoiled behavior and words are really making us disturbed! Can't ye even have any respect to me... the person who has died?! I'm not one of those stupid ghosts just like what ye think, you fool!"** Savannah's beak was shut tightly, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. She wanted to run away, but the bird kept glaring angrily at her.

"**You treat other people just like what ye want to... Ye're making people teased, one day ye're gonna pay fer that!"**

Before Savannah could even blink, the bird bit her left wing really hard, causing her to cry out loud. And the darkness slowly covered her surroundings...

.

.

.

"Hey, is she awake yet?"

"I think so. Look at her wing, it's moving."

"Ohhh, it's her own fault anyway. I've warned her not to cause any troubles, but she was just uhhh- saying those bad words again."

"Oh, I've got an idea! Let's take her back to the real world along with us!" Savannah held her breath when she heard the same statement like before. Her eyes were shut tight, not daring to see anything.

"Bobby! Do you think that she is in Heaven? She is still alive!"

"Uhhh, I'm just teasing, Sis..."

Faintly, Savannah heard her brother and sister's voices. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Tiago, Jasmine, and also her parents in the Treatment Room.

"Huh? W-where am I?"

Jasmine sighed in relief, as if she had been holding something for a long time. Savannah saw her left wing having been covered with bandages. Jewel, who had been really worried about her oldest child's bad condition, quickly gave her a bear hug. Tiago started to explain what he had witnessed.

.

Just as after Savannah had flown away, Tiago, who was cleaning the camera, got surprised on seeing her sister hit a tree branch and fell down on the ground with a small thud, causing her wing to be broken. Tiago couldn't move his muscles, so that he could only stare at Savannah's body lying on the puddle of blood. Realizing that their sister was dying, Jasmine and Tiago immediately called for help. Blu and Jewel, who had heard about their daughter's accident, soon arrived and they hurriedly took her to the Conservation Center.

_**Ye can laugh now, but I'll never stop following ye, Ye Self-racist Two-faced Back-stabber!**_

Savannah's heart started to pound hard, as she was afraid if the scary bird came to her again.

"What's the matter, Sis?" Tiago asked curiously to her sister. However, Savannah just weakly shook her head in response.

After Savannah's left wing had been given enough medical attention, she was allowed to leave in the following morning. When they arrived at home, the young macaw was going to have shut-eyes in her comfortable bed, but still couldn't get rid the scary red eyed bird out of her mind.

"Hey, Carla. Uhhh- can I have a talk to you?" Jasmine whispered on her side. "I just wanna ask you, did something on the jungle last night have any relations with your injured left wing? Because when I saw you flying away, there was 'something' on that tree.."

_So Bia knows about him too_, Savannah thought.

"Y-you also saw that ghost?! Oh, how scary he is, that's why I ran away. You saw him too, but why weren't you scared? Oh my God, he has yellow feathers, he was wearing a blood stained red-hood and using a fake leg which stomped me on the ground!" Savannah shuddered. Jasmine suddenly raised her right eyebrow in confuse.

"What? What are you talking about? That's **Uncle Carlos**, right?" Savannah's eyes widened as Jasmine cracked a tiny smile on her beak, "That's Uncle Carlos, silly! Papa said that he was helping some things for the Halloween party last night, Carla! Don't you even know that?"

**Uncle Carlos**, the one-legged-and-still-unknown-species-of-macaw who was always carrying a golf-stick wherever he went. He's Blu's closest friend in his life after they both had had an epic one-to-one fight contest in the jungle about a year ago. And almost got murdered brutally by a giant rattle-snake so that he lost one of his talons. That was a story Jewel had told her children for bedtime. Savannah had her mouth gaped, tried to get understand what had happened.

"I-I don't know, Bia. But he was t-there, he's so scary with his b-black-red eyes. And the most important is, **he tried to EAT me!**"

"Pfffff- 'eating you'? What do you mean 'eat you'? He's always kind to all of us, even you. I'm still afraid of flying, but he always gives me motivations how to fly! Instead, I think he's pretty **handsome**. Be careful, Carla, maybe he's still watching you right now." Jasmine said as she giggled a couple of times.

Suddenly, a wind blew open the window slowly. Being urged by curiosity, Savannah peeked at the window which showed the view from outside. At the same moment, she got extremely surprised when Carlos appeared with his normal form in front of the window, and smiled warmly while saying;

"Hey, Bia! Ye wanna hang out fer some flying-practice today?"

**-\-\-\- THE -\-\-\-**

**-/-/-/- END -/-/-/-**

**This story is finished, everybody. Sorry if it's weird. Well, as you know, I just gave you some spoilers what would happen to Carlos in my very first story 'Red-Hooded Bird'. Anyway, thanks for your kindness to read my story. Mind to review? Once again, guys, Happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
